Date a live la esperanza infinita
by xzhlfpo
Summary: unos años después de la derrota de gremilin y con la llegada de los spiritus shido itsuka decide regresar ala accion para darles esperanza a los espíritus:[nota: shido se explicara lo de los poderes en el siguiente capitulo]


**NOTA: No soy dueño de date a live o kamer rider wizar solo hago por divercion disfutenlo**

 **DATE A live: La esperanza infinita**

Tohka frunció la cara e hizo una pared Reiryoku a su alrededor para contrarrestar el ataque.

Cuando miró por encima, vieron Yoshino unido a un conejo gigante flotando en el cielo.

"Tohka-san ... ..! ¿Qué te ha pasado ... ..!? Para que usted pueda atacar Shidou-san es sólo ...!"

Miku sintió algo fuera de las palabras de Yoshino - antes de abrir los ojos muy abiertos.

Probablemente fue liberada del control de Miku Miku cuando perdió la voz.

Y.

"... .eh?"

Miku dejó el cuerpo de Shidou en ese momento.

Fue porque el cuerpo de Shidou comenzó a generar calor como una llama.

"Maldito seas - forma impúdica ...!"

Tohka bloqueó el viento y el ataque de aire frío mientras se prepara con [Paverschlev] y frunció el ceño de su cara.

Mientras observa la escena, Shidou gentil sacó el cuerpo de Miku fuera porque ella vino delante para cubrir Shidou.

Una espada de luz brillante Sandalphon en su mano derecha.

Y en su mano izquierda - un escudo de aire frío Zadkiel.

Sí. Cuando Tohka lanzó su ataque a Miku, Shidou manifiesta el Ángel de aire frío en la mano izquierda, como lo que hizo con Sandalphon.

" Ah ... .uu ... ! "

Miku sacó de la manga de Shidou. Parecía que ella estaba preocupada por él.

Pero, tenía que ir. Shidou sonrió a Miku.

"... .i'll Estar pasando ahora. Para salvar a la princesa. - Para proteger mi promesa"

" Aah ... "

Después de decir eso, Miku silencio le soltó la mano y asintió con la cabeza.

No importa si fue Yoshino; parecía que era difícil para presionar por completo el presente Tohka en su forma de liberación límite. El cuerpo de Shidou lo más probable conseguir soplado lejos el momento en que se acercaba.

Pero por qué? Shidou estaba mirando en ese Tohka de una manera extraña calma.

¿Fue la influencia del uso continuo de Ángel con su cuerpo; todo su cuerpo dolía como si se rompió en pedazos. Y, Efreet 's llamas estaban corriendo por dentro de su cuerpo para permitir que se mueva de alguna manera su cuerpo en mal estado. Normalmente, el dolor fue lo suficientemente loco para hacerlo enojar.

Pero, las piernas de Shidou no se detuvieron en absoluto. Fue poco a poco pero sin duda cada vez más cerca de Tohka.

"- Tohka"

"...!"

Tohka crispó los hombros de miedo cuando Shidou llamó por su nombre.

Pero, Tohka giró la cabeza para bajar de él y gritó antes de levantar su espada gigante y la hizo girar hacia abajo.

"Nahema - [Paverschlev] !"  
Fue en un instante. Vista de Shidou estaba cubierto de oscuridad.

shido sin saber que pasaba escucho una voz que no oia en mucho tiempo ; APASADO UN AÑO DESDE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE NOZ VIMOS ITSUKA SHIDO:

shido al ver quien era dijo una sola palabra porver quien era: dragon

La cosa que le estava hablando a shido era n dragon metalico de color de plata con una gema en la frente el estava brillando por una estraña razon

shido se quedo mudo por un segundo antes que decir: realemete eres tu pero crei que habia sido destruido despes del incidete del deborador de fantasmas

El dragon lo miro diciendo: HASI FUE SHIDO SIN EMBARGO TU APACION Y ESPERANZA ME DIERON FUERZAS PARA PODER REGENERARME UNA VEZ MAS YO SERE TU ESPERANZA SHIDO

shido afirmando con la cabeza , El dragon brillante entro en sucuerpo

\- Un sonido que sonó como el cielo división se hizo eco de cerca.

Siguiente apagado, todo lo que toca la extensión de la espada Tohka se balanceaba, causó una línea.

Había llegado, el edificio con una parte desechada apagado, el suelo se muestra a continuación, los edificios alineados despliegue allí y visible de la montaña en el más lejano volver a la vista.

Y, la onda Reiryoku pasa a través de esa línea y borró toda existencia en la línea.

No era ni una broma ni una metáfora. Todo lo que toca ese torrente de negro Reiryoku se comprime, pulverizado, se convirtió en partículas y desapareció en el viento.

"...!"

Miku, que yacía en el piso del edificio, bajó su cuerpo para evitar el conseguir arrastrados por el viento después de la barra que pasaba por delante de ella mientras que dejar que el aire fuera de su garganta.

El edificio, de la ciudad, y la tierra forman una línea recta de la nada. Yoshino estaba en el cielo; ella probablemente quedó impresionado por el viento después -cuando Tohka balanceó Nahema.

Tonka penso haber eliminado a shido sinembago vio una poderoza luz proviniendo del lugar donde estava shido una fuerte luz que la obligo ataparze los ojos cundo se aclaro alli estava shido como si el ataque no le hubiera echo nada

Shido se levanto como sinada hubiera pasado miku , yoshino, tonka, y kaguya y yuzuru que acababan de llegar no etendian que abia pasado

Shido miro a tonka fijamente diciendo : tonka yo sere aquel que tede esperanza .

Shido de imediato se puso un estraño anillo de cristal en su dedo que capto la atencion de todos por que usar joyeria en un momento como este luego shido coloco el anillo sobre la ebrilla diciendo

HENSHIN :

INFINITY, PLEASE! .. FIRE WATER WIND EARTH, BURN BUBBLE BLOW RUMBLE!

De pronto un dragon de cristal trasparente sallio del cuerpo de shido mientras que un estraño circulo de cristal aparecio devajo de shido ,mientras el dragon girava alrededor de shido el circulo subia por shido hasta formar un traje de cristal este era. KAMEN RIDER WIZAR INFINITY

Mientras en el flaxius

Todo el mundo se quedo con voca bierta al ver que era lo que estava ocuriendo

Kotori en especial se quedo boca abierta al ver lo que acabava de ocurir : reine que esta pasando acaso es una vestimenta astral o acaso es un angel

reine tampoco etendia lo que estava ocurirndo


End file.
